


Tifa no theme

by Hessefan



Series: Zaraki's meme [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachiru volvía a escupir la cabeza de Ikkaku para hacerla brillar como una bola de boliche, e Ikkaku había empezado a correrla dando sablazos por doquier, dejando en jirones las puertas y las paredes de papel de arroz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tifa no theme

**Author's Note:**

> **Tema** : Tifa no theme (versión piano).  
>  **Notas** : otra instrumental, que me gusta mucho y que es parte de la banda sonora de la película de Final Fantasy VII.

Yachiru volvía a escupir la cabeza de Ikkaku para hacerla brillar como una bola de boliche, e Ikkaku había empezado a correrla dando sablazos por doquier, dejando en jirones las puertas y las paredes de papel de arroz. Yumichika se distrajo un momento para reírse de ellos, pero enseguida siguió acomodando las flores. Haciendo _cosas de maricas_ , como solía tildar su capitán.

Kenpachi, sentado en el genkan, ocultaba la sonrisa tras un gesto de resignación. Siempre era igual, así eran los domingos en su escuadrón: Tan tranquilos como podían serlos en un batallón como el suyo, amenos a su manera.

—Vaya, el capitán hoy está de buen humor. —Yumichika sonrió, extendiéndole una flor que el capitán destrozó con las manos, ante la sonrisa inamovible de su quinto puesto. _Lo querían así._

Seguro que nadie sabía que los domingos era su día favorito de la semana. Contemplando de esa forma a sus polluelos y verlos crecer le hacía sentir que su existencia tenía un fin.

—¡Capitán, dígale que deje de escupirme la cabeza! —rogó, cual hijo mayor al padre.

—Hazte hombre de una vez, Ikkaku —dijo Kenpachi resignado. El nuevo sablazo del tercer puesto quebró la tarima en donde Yumichika acomodaba sus flores maricas—. Y tú también podrías hacerte hombre de una vez —chistó, pero Yumichika no perdió esa sonrisa. Él sabía que los domingos era el día favorito de su capitán.

 

**FIN**


End file.
